The present invention relates to a cooling water tower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling water tower which has a control system to adjust the rotational speed of a fan motor according to the load of the cooling water tower.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cooling water tower 1 has a water container 10, a fan motor 11, a pump 5', and an air conditioning device 2'. The air conditioning device 2' comprises an air cooling condenser 21', a freezing agent control device 22', a compressor 23', and an evaporator 24'. The pump 5' pumps water from the water container 10 to the air cooling condenser 21'. Since the heat radiation of the fan motor 11 cannot be adjusted according to the load of the cooling water tower, the temperature of the cooled water is often too low. Therefore, the condensing pressure decreases so that the flow amount of the freezing agent decreases also. The air conditioning device 2' will be overheated so that the freezing agent will be carbonized. Thus, the compressor 23' may be broken. Since the evaporation pressure decreases, the freezing agent cannot be evaporated. Thus, the compressor 23' may be broken also.